aventuras
by Mattgabumontai
Summary: ash trata de detener al equpo aqua pero abrieron un portal para conquistar encuestria ash entra e intenta detener al equipo aqua que luego decide destruir encuestria ash podra volver asu mundo y detener al equipo aqua y cuando lo aga se quedara en encuestria o se quedara, si lo hace tendra muchas aventuras.
1. el portal

El portal

Ash: equipo aqua deténganse

Equipo Aqua: ¡no¡

Ash :puede ser peligroso

Líder equipo aqua: que se abra el portal

Ash: pikachu cola de hierro

Líder equipo aqua : mightyena mordida

Equipo aqua: entrenmos

Ash : pikachu vamos

Pikachu:pika pi

Ash y sus amigos fueron a encuestria gracias al poratal.

Ash: endonde estamos

Pikachu:pika

Ash:bulbasaur y estaraptor yo los elijo

Ash: esperen yo conozco este lugar de la tv es encuestria de mlp

Pikachu. Pi

Bulabasaur:bulba

Staraptor :star

Ash:donde esta el equipo aqua

pika pi

Bulbasaur: bulba bulabasaur

Staraptor: star staraptor star

Ash:como volveremos a casa

Ash y sus pokemon podrán volver al mundo pokemon?


	2. Chapter 2

Poni bill

Ash:pikachu porque me miran raro me despeine

Ash: mi espejo –ash se mira al espejo y-

Ash: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ash: me converti en un poni

Ash:no importa vamos a poni Bill

Ash:almenos tengo mis pokemon

Pikachu: pika pi

Bulabasaur:bulba

Staraptor: starap

Ash: donde están Brock y Dawn.

Dawn: ya sabes que nos convertimos yo soy una pegaso

Brock : yo soy un unicornio

Ash : donde estaban

Dawn: intentando ver en donde estamos

Ash : salgan todos buizel, charizard e infernape.

Infernape : infer

Buizel : bui bui

Charizard : char

Ash : vamos a poni bill

Dawn : poni bill

Brock: vamos

Ash: subanse a charizard y staraptor

Ash: mi cutie marck ya tengo es raro al menos es una pokeball

Dawn : mi cutie marck es una pokeball de concursos

Brock : mi cutie marck es una pokeball pesada

Ash:miren una unicornio

Ash:seria tan amable de decirme donde esta una boutie

Rarity: si

Rarity:mi nombre es rarity y el tuyo

Ash: mi nombre es Ash y ellos son Dawn y Brock

Rarity: bueno vallamos a mi boutie y areglemos su cinturón , mochila y gorra a los 3

-En la boutie-

Rarity:ya esta ungusto conocerlo

Ash: gracias por areglar nuestras cosas

Rarity : de nada

Ash: haora a comer

Brock: miren es sugarcube corner

Ash: vamos

-mientras tanto –

Equipo aqua :que nos paso

Líder equpo aqua:no se pero creo que fue gracias al portal

-en sugarcube corner-

Ash:queremos un pastel de fresa porfavor

Pinkie pie: hooooo

Pinkie pie se fue-

Ash:alguien sabe que paso aquí

Dawn: no

Brock: ni creas que alguien sabe que paso

Ash:almenos compramos el pastel

Brock:si pero las monedas que teníamos se convirtieron en bits

Dawn: como sabes que son bits

Brock:porque dice

Dawn y Ash :haaaaaa

Ash: senos acerca una unicornio

Twilight: hola son nuevos mi nombre es twilight

Ash: si somos nuevos yo soy Ash ella es Dawn y el Brock

Twilight : ya veo y que es tu mascota

Ash: se llama pikachu y es un ratón mas grande de normal

Twilight: es muy lindo

Pikachu:pika

Twilight: se pueden quedar en mi casa y les presentare a todas mi amigas.


	3. Chapter 3 amistades en poni bill

Amistades en poni bill

-en la casa de twilight –

Ash:quien es ella twilight

Twilight. Es mi hija lightnin y su amigo duckbow

Dawn: cuantos años tiene

Twilight: 10 y su amigo también

Lightnin: mama vamos con hernpie

Ash: hernpie quien es

Twilight: el hijo de pinkie pie

Ash: l que nos vio y se fue

Brock: tiene 1 hijo guau

Ash: bueno puede ir con ellos tenemos la misma edad

Twilight: claro

Ash,Dawn y Brock:

Twilight : donde estan sus padres

Ash: mis padres desaparecieron la mama de Dawn murio y los papa de Brock uno desaparecio y otro se murio

pena

Ash: adiós

Twilght: vallan y preséntenles a sus amigos y sus madres porfa

Lighning: ok mama

Duckbow:vámonos con hernpie ,appletosh,tina y fershy

Ash,dawn,brock y lightning : ya vamos

-en la casa de hernpie-

Lightning: ellos son ash,dawn y brock y tienen nuestra edad


	4. Chapter 4 bosque everfree

Bosque everfree

Ash:con cual de sus amigos vamos primero

Duckbow:con hernpie

Dawn: y luego

Lighning:con appletosh

Brock:en que orden

Duckbow:1 hernpie 2 appletosh 3 celeste 4fershy 5 tina

Ash:ok

Duckbow:aqui estan hernpie,appletosh y tina solo faltan fershy y celeste

Hernpie:ash ellas son nuestras madres pinkie pie,applejack y rarity

Ash: ya conocemos a rarity que casualidad

Pikachu:pika

Ash:bulbasaur yo te elijo

Bulbasaur:bul

Duckbow:que como

Ash: veras venimos del mundo de los pokemon por eso las cuties marck

Duckbow: y quieren volver sierto

Ash : no lo se este lugar es lindo y ya tengo un buen de pokemon y lo bueno que en este mundo tengo a todos con migo

Hernpie:saca a 1 mas

Ash: charizard yo te elijo

Hernpie ,lighning y tina:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Duckbow:como le tienen miedo si es genial

Hernpie:porque e..s..un…dra….gon

-dijo con voz cortante-

Duckbow:ay viene mi mama con una amiga

Duckbow:mama ellos son ash,brock y dawn

Duckbow:ash ella es mima raimbow dash y su amiga derpy

Ash:un gusto

Duckbow:saben donde esta deina

Derpy:la estaba buscando donde esta mi hija

Ash:quien es deina

Duckbow:su hija

Brock:miren una pegaso con crin verde oscuro

Duckbow,appletosh,tina y lighning: es fershy y deina que biene detras

Derpy:bueno deina dime cuando salgas y con quien

Deina:oki doqui loqui

Tina:Vamos con celeste y luego al bosque everfree

Todos:estoy de acuerdo

-en sugarcube corner-

Duckbow:te buscamos por todas partes

Celeste:ya vámonos al bosque everfree

Celeste:quienes son ellos

Duckbow:son nuevos y son nuestros amigos

Lighning:ellos son ash,dawn y brock

Celeste:y ese dragon ,rata y rana

Ash:son pikachu,charizard y bulbasaur dime tu animal favorito

Celeste:cocodrilo

Ash:tottodile yo te elijo

Celeste:es muy tierno

-afueras del bosque everfree-

Fershy: seguros de esto

Duckbow:muy seguros además estas con mi….digo con nosotros

Fershy:tonto

Duckbow:me lo dicen a diario

Appletosh:entremos miren arañas gigantes y lobos de madera

Ash : pikacu atack trueno,bulbasaur latigo sepa y charizard lanza llamas

Pikachu:pika pika pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Bulabasaur:bulba bulbasaur

Charizard:char charizard

Tina:vámonos antes de que despierten

-se perdieron-

Duckbow:mi mama me va a matar

Fershy:a todos nos van a matar nuestros padres

Ash:a mi no

Tina:porque

Ash:1 me fui de viaje y 2 murieron

Celeste:esterrible para todos son guerfanos

Ash:técnicamente si

Brock:técnicamente

Ash:en realidad no somos guerfanos porque nos tenemos a nosotros

-celeste beso a ash y este se sonroja-

Ash:porque hiciste eso

Celeste:porque quise

Ash:eres la mejor que conozco explicando porque dawn solo dice porque si

Dawn:!te voy a matar¡

Ash:tranquilisate

Duckbow:que paso aquí

Fershy:celeste beso a ash

Duckbow:jajajajjajaajaja agua fiesta

Celeste : porque

Duckbow:porque lo besaste cuando no estaba

Celeste: perdón

Ash:la verdad no estuvo mal

Dawn:haora si te voy a matar

Duckbow:encontré una salida

-fuera del bosque everfree-

Todos:Hasta mañana


	5. Chapter 5 fiesta

Fiesta

Pinki pie:la fiesta va ha estar lista y es solo para niños de 10 a 12

Hernpie:y tu vas a venir mama

Pinki pie:no puedo tengo 27

Hernpie:oki doqui loqui

-2 horas después-

Lighning:ya vinimos

Duckbow:donde están ash y los demás

Lighning:durmiendo

Hernpie:duckbow traelos

Duckbow:enseguida

-en la casa de twiligt-

Ash:duckbow que ases aquí

Duckbow:Ven en charizard pronto

-afuera de la casa-

Ash:Charizard yo te elijo

-en sugarcube corner-

Hernpie:aquí vienen a sus lugares

-afuera sugarcube corner-

Duckbow: entren

-ash abre la puerta y-

Todos:sorpresa

Ash:aaaa me asustaron

Hernpie:jugemos ponle la cola al pony

Ash:que

Hernpie:ven

-fershy atrapo a ash con una cuerda-

Ash:porque yo tengo que ser

Hernpie:la que le ponga la cola en sus blancos se queda con el toda el dia de mañana

Ash:maldito

-se formaron todas-

Celeste:juju soy la primera

-ash se movio-

Celeste:porque te moviste te y va a dar

Ash:por eso

Fershy:quedate quieto

Duckbow:jajaja oye hernpie fue buena idea es divertido ver como fallan

Hernpie:lo se

-ash se movio y fershy fallo-

Fershy:maldición

Dawn:ash cuidado que alla voy

Ash :mier

-dawn le dio en el cuello-

Tina:mi turno

-tina le dio-

Hernpie:no te adelantes aun queda una y pueden empatar

Lighning:te di siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ash :porque


	6. Chapter 6 desempate y dia a solas

Desempate y dia a solas

Hernpie:el desempate es concurso de magia

Duckbow:lo primero es que yo me convierta en un dragon o gallina

Hernpie:lighning tu lo intentas convertir en dragon y tu tina en gallina

Tina, y lighning:acepto

-lighning lo convirtió en dragon-

Hernpie:lighning gana y desconviértelo porfa

-duckbow volvió a la normalidad-

-ala mañana siguiente-

Ash:que mal dormimos

Dawn y borck:pero la pasamos genial

Ash:ablen por ustedes yo la pase muy mal

Dawn: y haora tienes que estar un dia a solas con lighning recuerdas

Ash:como olvidarlo

-lighning bajo la escaleras y le sonrio a ash-

Ash:despiertenme mañana

Dawn:va haber comida

Ash:no me importa

Lighning:vamos ash a desallunar

Ash: mier….. porque

-despues de desallunar-

Lighning:ash vámonos

Ash:adiós chicos

Ash:bulbasaur yo te elijo

Lighning:tienes un mono

Ash:infernape yo te elijo

Lighning:solo a el

Ash:tenia otro pero lo cambien porque le interesaban los concursos

Lighning:y con quien

Ash:con dawn por su buizel

Ash:buizel yo te elijo

Lighning: le gustan las peleas

Ash:claro que si

Ash:pikachu atack trueno

Ash:bolbasaur rayo solar

Ash:buizel esqubalos y acua jet

Buizel:bui bui

Lighning:ya para regresalos a todos

Ash:bulbasaur y buizel regresen

Lighning: y pikachu

Ash:no le gusta su pokeball

Lighning: mh…. Entonces que se quede en tu mochila

Ash: ¡no¡

Lighning: ok esta bien

Ash:no me convences

Lighning:vamos al lago

-en el lago-

-lighning lanzo a ash al suelo y lo beso-

Ash: a ya son 2

Lighning :te gusta-dijo entre besos

Ash:mh no esta mal

-ash rompió el beso para tomar aire-

Lighning:Mira se iso de noche


	7. Chapter 7 que¡

¡Que¡

-sugarcube corner-

Ash:que isieron el dia post-fiesta

Duckbow:fui a la casa de fershy

Appletosh:yo ayude a mi mama

Hernpie:yo ise pasteles

Dawn:yo fui a sugarcube corner con brock

Ash:lighning y yo fuimos al lago

Hernpie:que hicieron en el lago

Lighning:bese a ash

-ash se sonrojo-

Todos meno ash y lighning: queeeeeeee

Ash:duckbow que hiciste en casa d fershy

Duckbow: ee lee dije que me gu….s…ta

-dijo en voz cortante-

Ash:y ella que te dijo

Duckbow:que yo le gusto

Appletosh:idiota

Duckbow:idiota tu

Ash: todos yo los elijo

Tina:porque sacaste a todos

Ash: equipo aqua

Duckbow:queeeeeeee

Equipo aqua: queeeeeee

Ash: tauros embestida

Buizel:bui

Tauros :tauros

Ash: buizel acua jet

Dawn:mamowine rayo hielo en buizel

Ash:acua jet de hielo

Equipo aqua : mightyena hiper rayo

Ash: bulbasaur ,pikachu,charizard,buizel y quilaba esquben

Ash: (solo quedan bulbasaur ,pikachu,charizard,buizel y quilava para luchar el restoya se desmallaron que ago)

Ash: bulbasaur y pikachu agan combinaciones

Ash: buizel, y quilava también

Ash: charizard atacka desde arriba

-siguiendo las ordenes de sus amos lograron ganar-

Equipo aqua: nos vengaremos destrullendo encuestria

Ash: que


	8. Chapter 8 imvacion

Imvacion

Líder equipo aqua:abran el portal para traer pokemon y entrenadores malignos

-lider equipo aqua cruzo el portal y regreso con un ejercito-

-en suit Apple acres-

Ash: appletosh que querías mostrarme

Appletoash:esto

Ash: un rihorn como

Appletosh : capturalo

Ash: tauros yo te elijo

Ash: espera mira los hojos

Appletosh:son rojos

Ash:es malo

-rihorn atacko-

Ash:tauros embestida

-en casa de duckbow-

Duckbow:mama no podemos salir

Raimbow dash: porque dices eso

Duckbow:porque un pokemon tapo la entrada

Raimbow dash: pokemon

Duckbow:si son criaturas con poderes ash tiene algunas pero esta no

Feraligater: fera ligater

Líder equipo aqua: niño dame un harma o te mato

Duckbow:te la doy me matas si no te la doy también

-en sugarcube corner-

Hernpie:solo falta duckbow

Celeste:vamos a su casa

Ash: pikachu tack trueno

Líder equipo aqua: protección

-unferrow ataco a ash-

-Duckbow sale-

Duck bow :Shining armor

Shining armor: alguien sabe de donde salieron

Ash: yo se son pokemon y vienen del mundo pokemon

Shining armor: y como llegaron aquí

Ash: atravez de un portal

Shining armore:sabes demasiado te voy a arrestar

Ash: espere yo llegue gracias a que quise detenerlos

Shining armor:no se si creerte chico

Ligning:creele el nos salvo del mismo equipo

Shining armor: te creo

-todas besaron a ash por si no sobre vivian-

Ash:haaaaa porque

Tina:el de quien te gusto mas

Ash:celeste

Celeste:si

Dawn:te boy a matar haora si

-brock la tranquilizo-

Brock: (cere el único que no ha encontrado el amor)

Ash: (pikachu,bulbasaur y buizel son los que me quedan el resto se desmayo que boy a hacer)

Ash:lo tengo

Ash:buizel acua jet

Ash : pikachu atack trueno y bulbasa ojas afiladas

Ash:acua jet de hierba y eléctrico

Dawn : guau

Ash: si funciona nunca volveré a mi mundo pero si no encuestria caera

Ash:haaaaaa

Brock:me quedo

Dawn:yo también

Ash:y yo

-el atacke de buizel sunciono y el equipo aqua se fue-

Ash:buizel bien echo

Buizel:bui bui buizel

Buizel se desmayo-

Ash:descansa


	9. Chapter 9 me gustas

Me gustas

-en la casa de celeste-

Trixie:celeste a comer

Celeste:mama me gusta un chico

Trixie:como se llama

Celeste:ash

Trixie:el que nos salvo ayer

Celeste:si

Trixie:por mi bien

Celeste:de verdad

Trixie:si

Celeste:adiós

-en la casa de lighning-

Ash: ( poque será que siento algo por celeste)

Brock: ash,ash

Ash: que

Brcok: te pregunte porque decidiste quedarte y no contestaste

Dawn:en que piensas

Ash:ya olvidalo

Dawn: (se comporta raro el dia de hoy porque será )

Ash: vámonos con los demás

Brock: hay que esperar a lighning

Ash: ( se enojo con migo por lo de ayer)

Lighning: ya vámonos

-en el bosque everfree-

Duckbow:scootaloo que ases aquí

Scootaloo: buscando a un chico llamado jorge

Duckbow:adiós

Celeste: ( cuando le dire que me gusta tiene que ser el dia de hoy)

Ash: (hoy será el dia que le dire pero haora no)

Duckbow:ash,

Ash:que

Duckbow:teestamos esperando

Ash:losiento

-duckbow y los demas entraron al bosque mientras que ash espera a celeste)

Celeste:ash esperame te tengo que decir algo

Ash:y yo ati

Celeste: al mismo tiempo

Ash: ok

Ash y celeste: tu me gustas


	10. Chapter 10 parejas y encuentros inespera

Parejas y encuentros inesperados

Ash: celeste

Celeste: si ash

Ash: qui….e…res ser mi …no….via

-dijo con voz cortante-

Celste: si

Ash: juju

Duckbow: heem fershy quieres ser mi novia

Fershy:si porque no

Duckbow:que bien

Appletosh:lighning quieres ser mi novia

Lighning: si

Tina: hernpie tu me gustas

Hernpie: tu a mi

Brock: (porque solo yo no tengo pareja )

Dawn: ( a quien le importa tener pareja)

May: ash eres tu

Ash: may como llegaste aquí

May: tu como llegaste aquí

Ash:por un portal

Drew: eso lo explica

Ash y may : drew

Ash: explicar que

Drew: el portal te tele transporta a ti y a tus amigos aunque estén lejos

Ash: ok

May: ¿?

-may quedo confundida-

Ash: y entonces va a venir

Misty: ash

Ash: misty

-que bien tendre oportunidad con el )

Duckbow:batalla pokemon


	11. Chapter 11

BATALLA POKEMON Y NUEVOS MIEMBROS

-Estamos en una plaza-

Duckbow : tropius yo te elijo

Drew : es pan comido , absol yo te elijo

Drew : poder oculto

Duckbow : usa hojas navaja

Drew : esquiva

Duckbow : rayo solar

Drew : mientras carga el rayo solar usa hiper rallo

Duckbow:tropius no¡

Drew: estuvo bien para tu primera batalla

Ash:mi turno y el ultimo ya que el resto no quiere pelear

Duckbow:tropius lo hiciste genial amigo

Ash: (le doy la ventaja de tipo el es un tipo roca y planta osea debo elegir un tipo agua o tipo fuego)

Ash: quilava yo te elijo

Duckbow: (me gana por tipo hierba osea debó usar atackes tipo roca y nosmal)

Duckbow: takleada

Ash: lanzallamas

Duckbow: esquiva y sigue

Ash:que es muy inteligente

Duckbow: (gracias brook)

Gary:ash eres tu

Duckbow: tropius hiper rayo

Ash:Gary

Ash:quilava ultra calor

Duckbow: tropius hiper raya otra vez

Ash:quilava resiste

Tropius se que puedes

-desaparecio el humo y tropius perdió-

Ash:quilava sabia que podía confier en ti

Duckbow:lo hiciste genial con practica le ganaremos a drew y ash

Tropius : tro

Deina: hola

Ash: Gary que haces aquí

Gary:estaba atrapando ha un empoleon y llegue aquí hace cuatro meses

Ash: quiensabe porque (si le digo la verdad me mata )

Gary:que haces aquí

Ash: he he

Drew:esque ash entro en un portal que trae a el y a la mayoría de sus amigos

Gary y Ash : como que la mayoría

Drew: los que mas quieres vienen

Gary:mh okay

Duckbow:enserio tienes novio esta aquí

Deina si y si

Tai:hola deina me ha hablado mucho de ti y de appletosh

Matt:oigan que no habíamos venido para unirnos

Notas del autor:aquí se va volando otro capitulo


	12. Chapter 12

Feria

Celeste : oigan chicos mi mama consiguió trabajo , para todo la familia en la feria , ella y mi papa como vendedores , yo como adivina , y ya aprendí a leer las cartas

Ash y Duckbow : jajaja es solo un truco solo dicen lo primero que se les viene a la mente

Celeste : ash

Ash : heeeeeee perdón

-ash le pego una cachetada a duckbow-

Duckbow : porque si solo dije lo que me dijo mi tía

Appletosh : debes aprender a dejar de dormir y serrar la boca

Lighning : mh… vamos a la feria

Duckbow : por favor para que mi mama me mate por gastar el dinero , mh creo que me combiene por , si hay algo de mi mama

Deina : tai , terminamos

Tai : ok,deina

Matt : pensé que lo tomarias peor Tai

Tai : no claro que no

Deina : (lo único que quiero es que appletosh termino con lighning)

Matt : mh Deina vámonos

Deina : ya voy

-en la feria-

Celeste : ire a abrir

Duckbow : mientras a dormir

Appletosh : en donde piensas dormir

-duckbow mostro una nuve-

Appletosh : porque a los pegasos les gustan tanto

Duckbow : porque on suaves e ideales para dormir

Appletosh : ni lo sueñes no nos vas a abandonar

Ash,appletosh,matt,drew,may,etc (todos ) lo golpearon –

Duckbow : okay , perderé mi siesta

Deina: donde esta el puesto de celeste

-duckbow tomo a fershy a su lomo-

Fershy : bájame

Duckbow : segura

Fershy . si

-duckbow giro y fershy callo en la piscina-

Duckbow : eso querías no ( hay,es posible que después de esto, puede terminar con migo)

Fershy : mh (porque duckbow se quiere divertir siempre, eso es lo que me gusta de el)

Ash : donde esta

Appletosh ,may y misty : amigo hay esta su tienda

Duckbow : apúrense que solo hay una persona

Ash : ok

Se forman y la yegua voltea y son scootaloo , appleblum y la que entro switybell)

Notas del autor : no se como se escribe switybell o como se escriba

Appletosh : podemos volver a la historia

Notas del hautor : em he si perdón

-devuelta en la historia-

Appletosh: tía que haces aquí

Appleblum:esperando a mi novio

Appletosh : donde esta , como se llama

Appleblum : fue ha buscar algo de beber y me dijo que lo esperara aquí

Scootaloo : ustedes que hacen a qui

Appletosh : vini….

-fue interrumpido por duckbow-

Duckbow : vinimos a ver a una amiga , novia de ash (mh me gane otra paliza porque soy tan tonto )

Ash , le agradeció a duckbow y este no lo creyo no lo golpeo-

-Salió switybell-

Appleblum : (antes de que pase algo que no quiero , me voy)

Scootaloo: vamos appleblum , switybell ( mh no se si decirles a los chicos sobre Joe puede haberlos molestado , me an dicho que molesta a los menores al menos duckbow y appletosh tienen 17)

Las tres yeguas se fueron y celeste dijo –

Celeste: ash,duckbow,drew y appletosh pasen por favor brook y tracey eperen

Celeste : empezare por duckbow

-leyó las cartas


	13. Chapter 13

Llegada a la Escuela

Hernpie : duckbow despierta

Duckbow : son la 3 de la tarde , 2 horas mas

-hernpie y drew tiraron ha duckbow de la cama-

Duckbow : que es tan importante como para tirarme de la cama

Drew : un portal se abrió y alparecer te cambia la actitud , por ejemplo , de dormilon a trasnochador

Duckbow : de idiota a inteligente-dijo enojado-

-en el bosque everfree-

Ash : quien pasa primero

-todos miraron a duckbow-

Duckbow : que valla appletosh

-appletosh cruzo seguido de duckbow-

Ash : esto es una escuela que mal

Gary : aparecer aquí hay conocidos de pony ville

-duckbow salió disparado ,y choco con-

Duckbow : ha mi cabeza Robert,maldito

Robert : perdón pero tengo que ir a clase

-sono en la bosina-vengan duckbow y sus amigos ash y drew-

Ash : maldición somos humanos , esperen es bueno para mi Gary ,drew y los que vinimos del mundo pokemon

Duckbow : haaaaaaa quiero ser pegaso otra vez, vamos

Directora : duckbow ,ash y drew, porque no están en clase de mi hermana luna

Duckbow : esque bueno heeeeee

Direstora : cállate castigados

Duckbow : pero los demás

Directora : tienen tiempo libre y dime Celestia

Ash : mh adiós


	14. Chapter 14

Plan problemático ( el plan no tiene mucho que ver , sololos metió en problemas)

Notas del autor : recuerdan que el portal cambia personalidad ,bueno también cambia a los mejores amigos a los mayores enemigos.

Notas del autor : aquí esta ligtning soportando a fershy,quien esta tirándole papelitos

Ligning : ¡fershy¡, ya no molestes

Luna : ligning , nos vemos después de clases

Duckbow : pobre

Appletosh : almenos seguimos siendo amigos eso portal no nos afecto, es bueno

Duckbow : ni que lo digas

Ash : pobre ligning 5 reporte , en 2 dias y en 2 clases

Gary : creo que hay que parar esto

Duckbow : como

Appletosh : ho no ( problemas) digo ok

Gary : appletosh , tu y duckbow distraigan a la directora y las maestras

Duckbow : siempre quise romper cosas de la escuela

Gary : saben las consecuencias

Duckbow : si , iremos por Ritchie

Ash : charmeleon les ayudara suerte

Duckbow ,appletosh y Ritchie destruyeron la t.v. de la escuela-

Appletosh : espero que ash , drew y Gary logren recconsiliar a fershy y ligning

Ritchie : vámonos o nos

Derpy : chicos que asen aquí

Duckbow : heeeee

Derpy : castigados vallan con celestia

-sonó en las bocinas-

Celestia : se solicitan que vengan Gary ok, ash ketchum y drew

Ash : duckbow me las pagaras

Drew : no culpes a duckbow ( aun)

Deina : que hicieron esta vez

Tai : lo de siempre creo

Matt : tómenla

Celestia : y también que vengan matt y tai

Tai : y haora que hicimos

-en la oficina de la directora celestia-

Matt y tai : que hicimos

Celestia : creen que no me entere de las salchichas en el inodoro

-duckbow , drew y ash se pusieron a reir-

Celestia : callense usted señor duckbow con appletosh y Ritchie hicieron algo pero , ¡ como se les ocurre tirar la t.v.

Duckbow : por tontos

Celestia : hay tienes razón

-duckbow se deprimió-

Ritchie : pikachu atack trueno

Duckbow : tropius giga impacto

Ash : charizard lanza llamas

Gary : blastoise hidro pulso

Drew : flygon ave Brava

Celestia : ja tomenla no funciona

Duckbow : corran

-salieron a un lago-

Ash : miren gyrados

Duckbow : tropius usa hojas navaja

Duckbow : pokeball ve

-duckbow atrapo a gyrados-

Ash : ( porque no funciono los atackes en el colegió)

Drew : no nos van a dejar entar en semanas

Duckbow : vamos a entrar

-llegaron a la escuela-

Celestia : pasen

Celeste : en donde estaban

May : los buscamos hace rato

Duckbow : he no pregunten

-en la oficina de celestia-

-encontraron a fershy y ligning besándose-

Duckbow : he no vean

Celestia : tendrán su castigo como ellas

-ligning , fershy y celestia se desnudaron y ash y appletosh quedaron en shock-

-duckbow y el resto salió corriendo

Notas del autor : que onda yo

Duckbow : puedo salir del set unos días

Notas del autor : porque

Duckbow : me siento cochino

Notas del autor : te acostumbras


End file.
